


Ein Mann wie kein Anderer.

by Schattenspieler



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenspieler/pseuds/Schattenspieler
Summary: Etwas Fluff zum Sonntag, mit süßer Häuslichkeit. Gilbert spielt Flöte. (Ludwig/Gilbert; Erwähnung von Gilbert/ Friedrich der II)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte ist auch auf Fanfiktion.de

Kleine Kaulquappen aus Glas rannten über die Fensterscheiben, wie der Regen darauf prasselte. Das stetige Pochen vermischte sich mit den zarten und trillernden Klängen aus dem Wohnzimmer. Ludwig lächelte milde, während seine Hände effizient arbeiten die Kartoffeln zu schälen. Das Messer glitt leicht über die Oberfläche und allmählich entrollte sich eine dünne Spirale  der Schalle nach unten, auf einen schon beachtlichen Berg. Seine starken Hände fühlten sich leicht klebrig von der Stärke und aufgequollen von der Nässe, aber das störte Ludwig wenig. Er war gleich fertig. Manchmal beäugte er sich zurück, um durch die offene Tür zu spähen und einen Blick auf Gilbert zu erhaschen. Dieser wanderte schwankend durch das Zimmer, der Querflöte eine leichte Melodie entlockend. Der Notenständer vergessen, mitten im Raum. Das knochenbleiche Haar leuchte fast gegen das gedämpfte Tageslicht. Das Gesicht glatt und die Rubinroten Augen geschlossen, als würde er träumen.   
_Gilbert war schön._  
Ludwigs Augen schlugen kleine heitere Fältchen, wie er lächelnd zusah. Sein Bruder war heute in einer milden Stimmung gewesen und hatte den Notenständer aus seinem Zimmer in den Wohnraum gebracht, wo das Licht wegen der großen Fenster noch ausreichend war, trotz dem Regen. Außerdem war es weitläufig, so das Gilbert nichts groß umstoßen konnte, wenn er sich zur Musik wiegte. Der Klang wurde von dem Raum dankend zurück geworfen und weit vollmundiger, als es in einem kleineren Raum der Fall gewesen wäre.   
Ludwig genoss die Harmonie und die gesellige Anwesenheit von Preußen, in dem anderen Raum. Der Regentag wirke nicht mehr so dunkel, durch die gesponnen Töne von Gilberts Flöte, welche den Raum mit einer anderen Art Licht zu füllen schien, ohne wirkliche Helligkeit zu sein.  
Die wenigsten Länder hatten Preußen jemals so gesehen. Die meisten fragten Ludwig wie er es nur mit Gilbert aushalten konnte, und das es wohl einzig allein Deutschlands starker Hand und Geduld zu verdanken war, dass sie zusammen Leben konnten. Oft bekam er mitleidige Blicke von den Anderen, wenn sie auf Gilbert in Deutschlands Haus zu sprächen kamen.   
Zugegeben ärgerte es Ludwig etwas, aber er konnte es den Anderen auch nicht verdenken. Preußens Höflichkeitsbesuche waren in der Regel eine feindliche Invasion gewesen, wie die Geschichte zeigte.   
Die anderen Länder vergaßen das es Friedrich der Große war, der Preußens Blüte herbei geführt hatte und ihn bis heute prägte. Und Friedrich der II war ein außergewöhnlicher Mann gewesen. Brillanter Stratege und Kriegsführer, ja – aber auch Tierlieb, ein Poet der sich für die Französische Kultur interessierte und musizierte. Preußen war nicht nur das was alle offensichtlich in ihm sahen.   
Klar konnte er ein nerviger Ruck sein, dessen Ego zu groß war für sein eigenes Wohl. Wobei das nicht ganz stimmte. Eine Preußische Tugend war Bescheidenheit und Zurückhaltung … was bei Gilbert wie ein Paradox schien, aber für ihn hieß es: _„Mehr sein als Schein!“_ \- und er war in der Tat was er suggerierte: **Mehr**.   
Er war im Krieg aggressiv. Aber er war auch gebildet und tolerant, vor allen für andere Religionen. Ganz nach der Devise: _„Jedem das seine.“_ Gerecht zu seinem Volk und bedacht darauf das sie tüchtig, ordentlich und satt waren.  
Preußen war auch ein Dichter und konnte einige Instrumente spielen, auch wenn die Querflöte sein Liebstes war - aus ganz offensichtlichen Gründen.   
Ludwig glaubte das Gilbert nie aufgehört hatte Friedrich den II zu lieben. Obwohl Preußens größter Führer schon lange im Grab ruhte, waren ihre Herzen immer noch verbunden. Ein Schwur auf Ewigkeit.  
Ludwig war glücklich über Gilberts treu, den er wusste das auch ihr Band nie sterben würde.  
Gilbert hatte viele seiner Fertigkeiten und Tugenden an ihn gegeben, dabei war er hart aber Ludwig war nicht böse, weil er wusste das Gilbert noch viele härte gegen sich war, als gegen andere. Es hieß in der Französischen Mundart nicht umsonst: _„Preuße zu sein ist eine Ehre, kein Vergnügen.“_  
  
 _Ludwig liebte seinen Bruder. Er würde sich nie einen anderen wünschen._   
  
Als das Lied langsam abebbte erhob er die Stimme, um sich Gehör zu verschaffen. „Gilbert das Essen wird in Zwanzig Minuten fertig sein!“  
  
„Okay!“ schrie Gilbert zurück und wenig späterer erschien sein geschmeidiger Körper in der Tür zur Küche, die Querflöte noch in der Hand. Das Silberne Instrument warf helle Lichtstreifen auf die weißen Hände, wo das Licht die polierte Oberfläche traf. Ludwig schaute aus neugierig blauen Augen zu ihm, wie er die Soße vorbereitete.   
  
„Das Ehrfürchtige Ich wird den Tisch vorbereiten.“ meinte sein Bruder und legte schon die Flöte vorsichtig ab.   
  
„Das musst du nicht. Spiel ruhig noch weiter.“ meinte Ludwig sich das Blonde Haar zurück streichend. Er hätte Gilbert gerne weiter spielen gehört.  
  
Aber Gilbert öffnete schon den Schrank, um die großen flachen Porzellanteller hervor zu holen. Das klassisch kobaltblaue Zwiebelmuster Schmückte das Meissner Porzellan, es war eins von ihren Favoriten. „Kein Scheiß Lutz. Es ist so gut wie getan.“ meinte der Albino grinsend und ordnete das Besteck neben den Tellern, um sich dann der Kaffeemaschine zu nähren. „Dein awesome Bruder hat eine neue fantastische Komposition geschrieben. Ich fühle mich heute sehr Großzügig. Du wirst der erste sein, der sie hören darf. Fühle dich geehrt! Kesesese~“, lachte der Rotäugige narzisstisch, die Zähne blendend weiß.   
  
Ludwig schnaubte: „Angeber – aber ja, das würde mir gefallen.“, erwiderte er großzügig während Gilbert zwei Tassen auf den Tisch stellte  und auf Ludwigs Worte Lachte. „Kesesese! Wust es mein fantastisches Ich doch.“  
  
„Wenn du hier schon rum wuselst, sag deinem fantastischen Ich, es kann seinen Hintern mit einer Schüssel für die Kartoffeln hierhin bewegen.“ spottete Ludwig das kleine Geplänkel mit Gilbert fortführend.  
  
 __Er liebte Gilbert.  
  
Denn Gilbert war ein Mann, wie kein anderer!


End file.
